


Ecstatic

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Put a pairing (or OT3) and an emotion in my ask and I’ll write you a ficlet for those concepts: for Marlas and ecstasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ecstatic

If Martin would let him photograph this, Douglas would dig his old Polaroid out of the attic just for that purpose. He’d catch Martin’s face at just this moment, just when he tips over the edge, when Douglas’ hand is tight around his cock and he’s buried three fingers in: when Martin looks utterly  _perfect._

His back is arched right off the bed, and a scarlet flush graces his skin from chest to cheek, his eyes are tightly closed and his mouth is slightly open. He doesn’t make noise - Martin, much as Douglas had expected him to be a babbling wreck in bed, goes virtually  _silent_  once Douglas’ hands are on him - except for a breathy little gasp that drags through his throat, and his hands are fisted tightly in the sheets underneath him.

Oh, it’d taken so  _long_  for Douglas to coax him out from under the covers where Douglas could see him, but good God, it’s worth it for seeing him now.

[[MORE]]Martin’s prick pulses in Douglas’ hand, and his come spurts a little, soaking into the thatch of ginger hair over his crotch, and his thighs quiver and shake, his toes curling, and his hips give a final, weak thrust.

The stiffness suddenly leaves the younger man’s form, and he drops back, gasping for air and suddenly going limp, letting out airy, whimpering noises where he lies.

"You alright?" Douglas asks quietly, pressing a kiss to Martin’s knee, and he draws his hands back, wiping them on a piece of wet cloth from the side table. 

"I- aram- ah- ee?" The older man presses his lips together to keep from laughing at that  _particularly_  amusing post-orgasmic gibberish.

"Ecstatic?" Martin laughs a little, a sort of sweet little giggle. 

"Mmm." He agrees, flushing even redder as he nods his head. "Mmm."


End file.
